Molecular Mechanisms of Neuronal Connectivity ABSTRACT The proposed meeting to be held at Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory on ?Molecular Mechanisms of Neuronal Connectivity? on September 25 ? 29, 2018 will assemble leaders in the field, junior faculty, postdoctoral fellows and graduate students to discuss new, cutting-edge developments in the areas defined in the meeting title. This proposal seeks support for the tenth of a biennial series of meetings held at Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory that has emerged as the premiere meeting in the world for this field. Topics to be discussed for the 2018 meeting will include: programs of circuit wiring, axon targeting, axon regeneration, synapse assembly, synapses in neural circuits, glial control of neuronal circuitry and neuronal repair. Diverse experimental approaches (including cell biology, biochemistry, genetics, and electrophysiology) and systems (including various vertebrate and invertebrate model systems for investigating neural connectivity and function) will be highlighted. Given the diverse approaches currently employed in this field, communication among international researchers is essential to advance research and understanding of fundamental mechanisms that regulate wiring of the nervous system and how these mechanisms may relate to the causes and potential cures for neurological disease. Oral presentations will be selected by the session chairs in consultation with the organizers. Each session will be chaired by two leading scientists in the field and the session chairs will give presentations on their cutting-edge research. Selected speakers primarily include graduate students, postdoctoral fellows and junior faculty. Three special lectures will be presented to provide essential background critical to stimulating discussion between scientists working on related but distinct areas. There will also be three poster sessions where a majority of participants can present their work. The meeting will be of moderate size, and we expect 250-350 neuroscientists in attendance.